Kagami no Basket
by bakagamitaiga
Summary: This is a story told by Kagami Taiga. This is his experience and thoughts though the whole basket tournaments. How he dealt with all his problems and all his secret thoughts, whenever somebody was talking shit. (please don't take anything serious)
1. I Am Kagami

**dis is an autobiography bout ma lief as da coolest kid in Japan(especially at basket, i'm just soooo bad)**

**so u guys better fukin follow/favourite it, bc cool**

Kagami no Basket

Chapter 1: I am Kagami

* * *

The sky was blue and there were noises every-fucking-where. I just moved to Japan and into this some kind of private high school, where the only thing I hear is Japanese every where. I mean, all the names were weird, and I had no idea what I should sign up to, until I came to three guys talking.. (or only two of 'em were talkin) about basket.

So I ended up grabbing one of them by his neck, forcing him to look at me. Not that I was very invisible here. Everybody was small and I was tall. (bc i'm cool u kno)

"Are you guys in the basketball club?" I inquired with my deep voice and my beautiful accent. (it's 'murica accent if ya wanna kno, ladies.) He didn't smell strong. He smelled like he had no talent. Not good(nor bad) at anything.

The guy looked like a scared cat, so I just brought him back to the basket booth(he gave instructions. I mean, I haven't been polishing my Japanese for the last many years). Some guy with glasses and a cute but flat-chested girl was sitting there. Probably the manager. Again I asked:

"Is this the basketball club?" it smelled awful here. Maybe the catman had peed in his pants. I don't know. But he was somehow crying. _Yes, I'm being intimidating, _I thought.

The brownhaired cutie started blabbering about the club, and something about them only having second years students. She also cave me a cup of water. Like I even care about that. _I just wanna play basket, because I'm strong!_

"Yeah yeah, whatever," I stated and looked at her with my cool, red eyes. I drank the water in one turn, because I needed to show them, that every challenge they put me through, I would success at the fullest.

She looked at the registration paper I just filled. "You don't have a reason to join?" she asked with narrowed eyebrows. She looked confused. _Tsh._

"No. Basketball is the same everywhere." _Idiot._ I just rose from the chair and crumpled the plastic cup into a ball. I just throw it over my shoulder casually. I heard the sound of the ball go into the dustbin and I felt a smug feeling go though my veins. _I'm just sooo bad! Did anyone see that?! Hah, I'm the best. Japanese will be a piece of cake to beat!_

With a cold look back at the manager, glasses guy and the cat, I walked away and loomed over everybody here. _I'm so cool._ Some guy asked me about joining a reading club, but I just sent him a deadly glare. Of course he backed away. _Nobody shall come in my way. I'll totally be the king bee over this school.  
_

_Watch out Seirin! _Was my last thought, before I went into school. My classes soon began.

* * *

This is the first training. I better be ready. _Urgh. _I looked around at the gym, and watched how we all was wearing white shirts. _Did they all copy me? Probably the cat's idea, urgh. _I just shook my head at them all, and looked down at the hall. Some old man was our coach. No wonder this team needed a guy like me, to get the play going.

"She's pretty cute, the manager, right?" one of the guys whispered. I just rolled my eyes. _Moron._ Japanese girls were known to be aggressive. If she hear that, he'll probably lose an ear. I just shook my head once again, and looked with a stone face, until one of the seniors, glassface, punched him.

_She's the coach?! _I didn't believe my own ears. Some chick was about to teach me basketball! _Can she dunk, huh? If she can't, she won't teach me a damn thing!_

"Okay, everybody."

_Urgh, she started speaking. _I didn't really hear anything about her little speak, or whatever she was saying, until she told us to take off our shirts. _She wanna see me halfnaked? I have a pervy coach! _I started blushing about some thoughts, until I saw the others'd taken off their t-shirts. I better follow up, so I just took off mine. _She's worse than the American girls. _

I watched how she inspired the other boys and how she stopped in front of me. _Better flex! _So I tensed the muscles in both my stomach and my arms. This girls needed to see some muscles, because obviously the other guys didn't have what _I _have! And she just kept staring at me, it was a little bit awkward. I mean, if she didn't have to be that obvious. _She wants da D?!_

Then they began talking to her, catface, the prettyface and glasses-guy. I didn't really need to know their names. They didn't smell strong, so I didn't care either. then some bluehaired freak showed up in front of me, scaring the shit out of me. I really wanted to kick him, but at the same time he was so small, I would feel like kicking a kid.

Then they started talking about something Generation of Miracles. _What the fuck is that supposed to mean!? I am a fucking miracle, look at me bitches._ Well, when she turned her attention away from me, I took on my t-shirt again. _But still, what is that Generation of Miracles? _I just sighed and walked away from bluehaired freak, glasses-guy, cute-but-coach and cat-face._ They aren't in my league. Or, bluehaired don't smell like anything. Not even aftershave! But the practice or whatever this was, is over now, so bye bye fuckers._

I just stopped at a street basketthing. I needed to play. So I took my ball(you know, basketball) out of my bag(and yes, I always carry a ball with me. Actually I carry three with me, but let's not talk about that). So I started dribbling and shit. Shooting and being cool when I _saw this little slender thing in the background._

And then I recognised it as the bluehaired freak. _Great_. "Why the fuck would you scary me?!" I snarled at him and missed the net. This was just _too _much! I just shook my head and did something tricky with the ball in my hands. Tried to look badass with a basketball. "You played with those Generation of Miracles thingsthangs, right?" I still looked at him. He didn't say a single thing. "I have a pretty good nose. People who are weak, smell weak and opposite with strong people. But something is not right.." I gritted my teeth. "Because you don't smell like anything _at all._"

"Your strength has no scent." I sighed and looke at the bluehaired monkey. "Show me how good your Generation of Miracles is." I said with a smirk. He couldn't be better than me.

"How fortunate. Because I wanted to play you too." and with some silly move, he took of his sweatshirt.

I just shook my head at him, and let him start with the ball. _Tryin' to be nice, you know_. But then when we started playing, I realised. After taking the ball too many times, watched how I stole it every time he was about to throw the ball at the net.

He was hopeless. He couldn't even dribble like a man. _Is this some kind of joke? He's so bad I could die._

_"_Are you serious?" I sneered as he came back with the ball after another time. "Have you even been listening?!" I yelled. _This is fucking ridiculous. _ "How much do you have to overestimate yourself?! Your own abilities! Thinking, that you can beat me!?" Is snarled and angrily pointed my finger at him. "I can't _believe _how arrogantly you challenged me!" _bluehaired moron. Thinkinh you could beat me. Hah! These Generation of Miracles'll be nothing._

He just looked up to me. "You can't be serious." He said with his monotone and calm voice. It really pissed me off, that a guy could be this calm when somebody was this angry at him. Especially because I'm intimidating as fuck!."Of course you're stronger than me. I knew that before we started." he stated.

I just grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. "Do you wanna fight, huh?! What the hell do you _think you are doing?!_" _I didn't believe this. What an idiot. How could a silly Japanese guy think he was better than something so big and strong like American me?_

"I wanted to see how good you are for myself."

I just let him go and held a hand against my forhead. "Unbelievable." I sighed and closed my eyes. _The only reason that he doesn't smell like anything, is because he's too weak to have a scent._ "Let me tell you something. You should quit basketball." I said as I took my bag. "No matter how much you try, you can't cover it up with pretty words. It's about talent."

"I can't accept that."

_Well you better, because you suck at it,_ I thought for myself.

"First of all, I love basket." he said with his monotone voice. "And second, I don't share your opinion. I don't care who's stong or weak."

_And therefore, you'll always be weak. _I just grunted at him, wanted him to shut up, so I could leave, without making him cry. "What did you say?" I looked over my shoulder at him.

"I'm not like you. I'm a shadow." He stated and left me. _What the fuck did he mean with shadow? How can me be a shadow? I mean, everybody have a shadow, but what the hell did that dude mean with _a _shadow?! Man, he must be high._

* * *

The next day we had some practice again. But this time we should somehow play a little game. I didn't mind playing against the seniors. They didn't smell as strong as me. A brownhaired dude on my team, first years, talked about them being strong and that we weren't. _Tsch, pussy. _

"It's better to have strong opponents, than weak." I state just before the game started. I remember dribbling and being cool. How they passed me the ball and I jumped really high up into the air. With a mighty roar, I dunked the ball into the net. _I'm a monster. _A confident smile was playing on my lips.

I remember how the game was going easily. We would probably win if it hadn't been for the coach. Suddenly she whistled and they began setting _three _man at me. _Why? Why would they keep me down like that._ I was beginning to be frustrated, until some weird passing thing started. _What the hell was going on? _

The game quickly changed, and if it kept going like this, we would have no chance at winning. _Man, I could break them all, those stupid fucking rise-eating things. _Then, you must be fucking kidding me, one from the team started to complain, talking about he'd had enough. I grabbed him by his collar and shouted: "You've had enough?!" this was just too much. Especially because the bluehaired freak-thing fucking kneed me from behind.

"Please, calm down." he said. I just turned around and roared at him. The other guys tried to hold me back, but seriously, he was way too annoying. Being passive in the game and _now _thinking he could interfere as he wanted. _Little moron. _Somehow I calmed down again, and the game went on.

And then, I ended up with the ball in my hands.. I don't know why, but I had the ball, so of course I ran as fast as I could, dribbling and then at last dunking the ball into the net. Man this game was ours! Soon when the bluehaired freak had the ball, he dribbled, and to tell you, he is awful at dribbling. But back, he dribbled down to the net, shoot.. And comically, he fucking missed the net.

So I jumped as high as I could and dunked the ball down back into the net. "This is why I hate the weak!" I sneered at him. I swear, I saw a little smile on his ignorance face. That boy was about to be crushed.

I had no idea what was going on, as the game stopped, but the coach came with an explanation about that bluehaired fre.. Kuroko, had been passing to us. So that's how I ended up with the ball. Mystical and shit, but somehow he actually had a talent. At passing.

* * *

Later same afternoon, I stopped at a burger place. I love burgers, so I ordered 30 burgers. They're cheap in Japan, so I could eat even more here, than back in America. I sat down at an empty place, when the Kuroko-guy showed up out of no where. He just sat there in front of me. I almost choke on a bite of my burger. _He has to go. Someone could see us together!_ _"What the hell do you think you're doing?_" I snapped. "Go away from my table."

"I was here first," he simply stated.

I had no time for his childish games, so I just sighed. My shoulders shrugged and I watched him drink his vanilla milkshake. Stupid. I took one of my burgers in my hand and threw it to him. "Even though you're weak, you deserve this," I told him when he looked at me with a questionable expression.

A little smile was formed on his lips, before he packed it out of the simple paper. "Thank you,"

When I'd finished my burgers, and he finished his milkshake(how could he be so slowly at drinkin?) we walked out of the Japanese-version-of-McDonalds, and I placed my hands in my pockets. The colour lights from the traffics coloured his face. I cleared my throat before asking: "Just.. How good is the Generation of Miracles?"

"They're the best at what they're doing." He simply answered. He didn't say a single word, not trying to continue the conversation. _How annoying._

I looked down at him. "How good are they compared to me?"

He looked empty up at me. "You wouldn't even reach their feet."

I narrowed my eyes at him and gritted my teeth. _Did he really have to be so bluntly? _"Don't be stupid." I just told him. what a lil prick, thinking he can talk down to me like that. I'm tall, he can't do that?!

He shrug his shoulders before he stared out at the trafics. "You'll never be able to beat them." I looked at him with so much anger in my eyes. How stupid could a little boy like him be. Talking about playing with them, and then I would have no chance of beating them. Stupid. stupid. _stupid. _

_"_You'll never be able to beat them _alone._" He stated. We both walked over when the light turned green. He stopped in front of me and looked up into my eyes. "Therefore I have decided. I'll help you."

I just snickered at him. "Yeah yeah, watever." I shrugged my shoulders.

He kept my eyes and continued. "_I'll be your shadow._" _There again. The shadow talk. Moron.__  
_

**x-x-x**

**u guys bettr fukin liek dis bc i've used way 2 much time 2 fukin write it**

**so liek n subscrieb danks**

**follow ma stori it'll be better in da mattafacking followin chapters**

**yeshyesh**

**xoxo kagami taiga **


	2. We Will Be the Best in Japan

**sorry bout da long waitin 4 dis chapter. i kno u all waited 4 dis so sit back n enjoy pls**

Kagami no Basket

Chapter 2: We Will Be the Best in Japan

* * *

It all started at friday. I was talking with Hyuuga(four-eyes guy) about how exciting it was, and how I looked forward to our next match, when he said: "You can't play."

My mouth literally fell down on the floor as I looked at him. "Why?" I snapped and crossed my arms, lifting my chest a little as I looked down on him. This guy has nothing to say, I am going to play. This isn't fair!

"Because you're a trial member." He stated and looked at me with dead eyes. Alright senpai, just because you have had a bad night doesn't mean I shall be punished. (dumbass)...

So I rushed over to Riko's class, and slammed my hands down at her table. "Lemme-pley-en-de-meeeetch," I begged with my eyes at her, staring like one hell of a rad tiger, but before I knew better, milk was all over my face.

She spat her milk out in my face in surprise. "You too?" She grumbled, before wipping off her mouth.

"Me too?" I looked surprised at her, as I rubbed my face with my sleeve, got almost all the milk away. "What do you mean?"

She just shook her head, sighed like I was a big pain in the ass. "Kuroko asked for the exact same thing." _damn that lil brat he's not gonna take my place no matter how special his ability is..._ "-but meet me and the rest of the team on top of the roof at monday 08:40 am. You got it?"

"Yes, coach!" I smirked and clenched my right hand into a fist. I said goodbye right and walked out of the room, still with a little bit milk in my hair, when I stopped up in front of a bulletin. I took a step closer and saw a poster about the Inter-High. Tsh, I would totally win that _thang._

Suddenly when I looked to my left, that blue haired monkey was standing right beside me. "WHAT THE HELL?" and al he did was to shush me. I'm gonna kill him. I grabbed his head and pressed, made sure it hurts, when he pointed at a sign over us.

"Library."

Ahh, much more understandable. I loosened my grip and crossed my arms in front of me. "Sooo, how are these guys?" I pointed at the poster in front of us and waited for an answer.

And I waited.

I looked to my right, and he was fucking gone. That little wimp had disappeared again. _So typical._

* * *

I yawned a bit and looked out over the schools roof. Riko was standing at the edge, leaning against the fence. The wind was making her skirt flap a bit, so I looked away, blushing. _Girls shouldn't be wearing such short skirts!_

Then she started talking about some goals and what the purpose if this show off was. I didn't really pay attention, but I learned that we had to set ourself a goal.. OR WE WOULD HAVE TO CONFESS NAKED TO OUR LOVED ONE? _Was she crazy?_

I just shook my head, before taking a few quick steps and then I jumped up on top of the fence. _Hehe, they'll think I'm cool now. But I have to stay still. I'm glad I practiced my balance. Geez._ " Class 1B, number 5, Kagami Taiga. I'll beat the Generation of Miracles and become the best basket player in Japan!" I yelled out in front of everyone at the school with a big smirk on my face._ I'm just sooo cool._

Then some other guy started to talk about if his goal could be a girlfriend. Riko hardly declined him.

Another guy, the one with almost no hair started to speak. "Class 1A, Kawahara Koichi, from Chuo-ku, Tokyo. At first I was very ill when I was a child, and I couldn't participate in basket, but it looked fun and I wanted to, but I wasn't very good, so I wasn't any help for the team, but now.."- _Come on, hurry up!_

"NEXT!" Riko yelled as she kicked him away from the fence.

Then some other dude showed up. His name was apparently Fukuda. He'd joined because they told him the club needed help. _Tsh._

Then the girlfriend-guy began again. Furihata was his name. "I want to play basket and be the best-" _Like hell you'll be better than me! _"-Because this girl told be, that she will go out with me if I become the best at something."

Riko chuckled a little. "So you did somehow get this girl in your goal, huh?" He looked nervous over at her, waiting for the goal to get accepted. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. Your goal's approved." _Stupid goal. Not as cool as mine._

"Excuse me." The bluehaired monkey - Kuroko - suddenly stood right next to our coach with a megaphone in his hand, scaring the shit out of her. "I'm not very good at speaking loud, so is it okay if I talk through this one?"

She nodded, just as the door to the roof was kicked wide open by some bald old geezer. I sighed as I realized it was the principal. The next maaaany hous was spend listening to his preaching about how the Basket Club wasn't allowed on the roof anymore and about responsibilities._ Old geezer, if you don't hurry up I won't get the cheap offer at the canteen. _

* * *

_Finally. My happy place._

I just ordered 20 burgers, so now I'll go over to my favourite spot and eat them. Who would've thought that they had a special offer when you ordered 20 burgers? _Man this is my lucky day._

I placed myself at the empty booth. I looked a bit around and then I detected this bluehaired, Kuroko, sitting right in front of me. I almost choked on my burger when I quickly swallowed the bite. "Are you stalking me?"

Kuroko shook his head. "I was sitting here first." He shrugged before continuing. "You know Teiko Junior High. All from Generation of Miracles went there in middle school. The school had one simple saying: 'Winning is Everything'." I snorted at him.

"Make your point."

He sighed at my impatience. "No team work. We all trained individual and you could say that we forced our potential to shine. We weren't a team. We were six one man teams whenever we had a game. That's why I want to beat them all. Beat the Generation of Miracles and make Seirin the best. With your help."

I just snorted at him. "We will be da' best in Japan." And then I took another bite of my 14th burger.

* * *

I was changing to my basket clothes with a good feeling in my stomach. First Kuroko writing 'We will be the best in Japan' in the school yard and now practice._  
_

"Hey, this is the monthly basket magazine!" Cat yelled. "There is something about Teiko. That's your school right, Kuroko?" He eagerly asked and began flipping the pages after Kuroko gave him a nod. "But you're not in here?"

"They came to interview us, but they forgot about me." He simply said with his expressionless face. _Could he be any more creepy?_

* * *

I was running around, dribbling the ball as our coach entered the hall, calling for everyones attention. When we all were gathered around her, she began talking about the next match. I only got the fact that it was a match against Kaijō. _Match match match match match. Basket basket basket basket basket._

"Eeeeeek! It's him."

"Omg omg omg, Kise-kun!"

"Kiseeee!"

We all looked towards the noise and found this huge crowd of girls from the school. All surrounding one person. A blond, tall idiot. He was literally interrupting my practice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Girls can I talk to you a little later?" He sure did turn on the charm when he winked to them, before he walked towards us. "Kurokocchii!" He squealed as he walked towards us.

"What are you doing here?" Eagle Eye asked.

"We'll I heard the next opponent was Seirin, and then I remembered that was the shcool Kurokocchii enrolled." He said as he stretched him torso. "So I came to say hi since we were best friends in middle school, Kurokocchii and I!" The blonde happily claimed.

Kuroko shook his head. "Not more than anybody else, Kise." He just stated.

I swear I saw a tear or two in the eyes of the tall blonde. _How could he be such a dumbass?_ "Meanie," the blonde cried out.

The guy who wanted a girlfriend, Furiharu or something was reading out loud from the magazine about this guy. Something about him being a copycat. How can you be good if you only copy other people? _Tsh. Lame._

Kise shook his head and made a little had gesture. "Nah, I am the worst of us all-ssu." _What the hell is up with that ending?_ "Everyone always bullied me and Kuroko about not being as good as them." He revealed.

"I Don't remember that." Kuroko told and looked expressionless up at the blonde. "Actually could you please stop making things up?" he kinda mumbled. It didn't seem like blondie heard it.

"Huuh?! Only me then!?"

I didn't have the time to wait for them to finish their happy reunion, so I just threw a ball at his head. I wasn't even surprised when he caught it. Having the reputation of being a 'Miracle', he'd better be able to catch a ball. "Play me, prettyboy."

Kise sighed. He was probably thinking about whether he should because I'm so intimidating. Nice move, blondie. "I don't know.. I'm not in my sportswear." He just shrugged. "If it can't be helped then-ssu. I'll play you."

He began dribbling the ball, and soon I was sooo into the game. But then something weird happened. _Didn't I just do that move about.. 5-10 minutes ago. Was he copying me?!_ The next thing I know is that he makes the shot and get the ball through the basket... And I fall right down on my butt and all I see is this blonde looking down on me. He made _that_ move with so much power. _How?_

Blondie walked right towards Kuroko, didn't even offer me another glance. He shook his head. "Now I just can't leave with just a greeting. You should give me Kurokocchii." he said, this time with no charming smile on his face. He was dead serious. "You should come with me to Kaijō, Kurokocchii. Join my team instead of Seirin. We can play basketball together again." he offers with a smile on his lips and arms stretched towards him, like he was offering a hug. He would probably give him a hug if Kuroko allowed him it. _He better not._

"Whaaaat?" Riko shouted. She probably didn't believe her own ears.

"I'm serious, Kurokocchii!" Now blondie was looking like a golden retriever with his mouth widened in a big smile and eyes looking at Kuroko like he was the sun in his life. "I respect you a lot. You're just wasting you time and talent here!" _How disgusting. If you go now Kuroko, trust me I will find a way to haunt you._

Kuroko bowed his head. "I'm honored Kise, that you think so highly of me. But no thanks, I'll stay here with Seirin. I must recline your offer." He claimed. I widened my eyes a little, but quickly a smirk was planted on my lips. _That's my Kuroko! Take that, blondie!_

He didn't seem to understand. His eyebrows were all narrowed. "Huh? But winning is everything? Have you forgotten? Why didn't you go to a stronger school?" He shook his head a little at him. Blondie sure didn't seem to understand.

"I have changed my ways of thinking." Kuroko simply told. "On top of that, I made a promise with Kagami. That we would beat you together. Beat The Generation of Miracles."

Kise looked from me to Kuroko. He sure didn't seem to understand. "This isn't like you Kuroko." He narrowed his eyebrows. "Saying jokes like this."

I rose onto my feet from the ground and walked over to the two. _They sure did have a loooovely reunion._ "Don't go stealing my lines." I laughed a little at him and the expression on blondies face. _This was way too good. Oh good I look soooo cool right now. In front of the whole team. And this retriever. Damn I am the beeest. Strong opponents. Strong opponents. Strong opponents. Heeeell yeah. And there's four other guys even stronger, damn damn damn, I can't even wait. Basket basket basket._

"The fact that I'm no good with jokes hasn't changed. I'm serious, Kise." bluehaired told.

_Hell yeah, we look so cool now. Some of those fangirls better be watching... Or actually not because he beat me. shit shit shit, they better not be looking, I fell down on my butt!? Please look away._

* * *

**sry I haven't been updatin dis story, but i've ben playn' basket 4lyf. u bettr follw n fav dis story or no mor knb ever i'll talk w/ ma manager. **

**xoxo kagami taiga, rawr**


	3. Maybe a Souvenir?

**agin sry 4 lettin u guys hanq. Juz updatd dis chaptr. Hoep u guyz will liek dis chapter frohm ma perspectiev. peeez out!**

Kagami no Basket

Chapter 3:

* * *

_Damn. I'm having a match now. Or not right now, but today. And I didn't get any sleep. Fuk Me. Hehehe, yeah actually pls do dat. _I was walking next to all the other members on the team towards this Kaijō High, and my shoulders were hanging a bit, ain't gonna lie. I was tired. Like exhausted tired.

"Kagami-kun, your eyes seem even worse than usually." Kuroko told me.

_What is that supposed to mean? Worse than usual? My eyes are fergalicious, u better watch your mouth, before I'll leave marks on your body as blue as your hair. With my fists! _"I was too fired up to sleep last night." I answered him, while remembering last night. I was just lying there, imagining myself beating Kise up so bad_. Yeee, bring it on Kise!_

Kuroko mumbled something that could sound like he was saying something degrading to me, so I sent him an evil glare, but I don't think he even noticed. Someone yelled from afar, so I turned towards them. If it wasn't that annoying Kise-twat-san. Everything about him was annoying. His voice. His somehow respect-mixed-with-love for Kuroko. And most of all, his copying technique. I mean, it's amazing to get some resistance, but not cool to see your own play honed.

"..place is so big, I came to greet you!" Kise said with a big smile on his golden retriever face. _How can someone be so obnoxious 24/7? _"Kurokocchii~~!" A few fake tears found their way down Kise's face as he grabbed Kuroko by the arms and almost confessed his undying love for him. "Ever since you turned me down so easily, I've been crying myself to sleeeeeeep!"

I just rolled my eyes at the idiot. He might be good on court, but on the sideline he's dumber than a bimbo with an IQ under 40. "Not a single girl has ever turned me down, you know?" Kise added, and sighed deeply, like it was the end of his world to get a no.

Kuroko looked at him for a few seconds with that creepy 'I don't have any emotions' expressions of his. "..Would you please stop saying stuff like that?" He finally asked.

Kise didn't answer, instead he shifted his focus over on me. The tears were already gone, and replaced by the most confident smirk of history. "That's why, since Kurokocchii is willing to say that much good about you, I'm kinda interested." He took a few steps closer to me, so close I had to fight the urge to back up a few steps. _Man, this guy needs to learn about the norm 'personal space'. _"I'm not really obsessed with the name 'Generation of Miracles' but,-" he quickly glance over at Kuroko, and then back at me again. "If you're willing to pick a fight that much, even guys like me can't let it slide." He let out a snort. "Sorry, but I'll have to take you down for real."

I just bared all my teeth in a wide smile. "Of course!" I was going to beat the living crap out of him!

* * *

"Wait.."

I didn't believe my eyes. _That bastard just made fun of me. Taking me down for real, dumbs golden retriever, I don't care if people will say it is __animal cruelty, I'll make that retriever wish he was never born! _

"We're playing on half court?" Riko sounded like she neither could believe her eyes. "They're even practicing on the other half.." She shook her head, so her brown locks flew from side to side. _The full court looked pretty nice, but it seems like Kaijō's coach is underestimating me. Tsh, look at that board. It looks like something from the Stone Age. _

_"_Ah, you're here." A man, who looked like he needed to run those laps a few times with his players, was walking up to Riko. He could also use a shaving. It sounded like he was mumbling a greeting, but I didn't pay him much attention, before he introduced himself as their coach. "..just that the players who would normally just sit on the bench and watch, wouldn't learn anything from this practice match, so I chose to use the other half of the court to practice. You don't mind, right?" He scratched himself so low on the back, I'm pretty sure it was his buttcrack, but I guess I'll never know.

Riko just looked at him. Damn, I'm glad I ain't that Kaijō coach. I can already see how pissed Riko looks from just seeing her tense shoulders. _Shit. She'll make me run extra warm-up laps. _

"Even though it is only half court, you'll play our regular players. Please don't get yourself beaten by triple points. I hate seeing the other team cry." He huffed a bit.

_Oh shit, Riko is either gonna kill him or us, because this idiot is looking down on us. We're just another opponent for them to train on in their spare time. _I swear, I could see a vein pop up in Riko's neck. I slowly backed away. Ain't gonna deal with this.

"Oi, Kise why are you putting on your uniform? you're not playing!"

I felt my eye twitch a bit. _Is that coach serious? First half court, and now I can't even beat up that damn dog? _I sighed deeply, and tuned out Kise's whining. Soon after, he came running up to me, and leaned in to whisper, as if his coach and teammates weren't allowed to hear. "If you just knock this guy down a little-" he pointed back to his coach. "He'll make me play. He can't just let me sit on the bench if he gets humiliated." His expression then changed to something more evil, like he was looking down at me. "Sorry if this sounds selfish, but if you can't even get me out on court, you have no right saying you wanna take down the 'Generation of Miracles'."

I just rolled my eyes at him. _Who does he think he is?_

* * *

_"Err.. _Excuse me, I don't think it's possible for a warm-up.." Riko's face expression took a U-turn and changed from innocent to the devil that lurks inside her. "Because I don't think you'll be able to afford holding back." She continued with a smirk.

_"Well then, we'll start the practice match between Seirin High and Kaijō High!" _The referee announced. All ten starters were lined up. White, red, and black against blue, white, and black. I was so excited. The ref looked over at our team, and took the whistle out of his mouth. "Now that I said we're starting, err, Seirin, would you mind calling out your fifth player?"

I just rolled my eyes. That dude got scared like everybody else when Kuroko began speaking. _I mean, I get it. It's scary as fuck. I bet he's always been amazing at those scary games you play around Halloween. Back to the game. Focus! _I just shook my head, and scanned the players from Kaijō. They had to be good, for a player like Kise to pick this school. A national team. _We're playing a national team. _I couldn't help but smile, when the clock beeped, and the game began. I already ran towards the other court, as if I was about to guard one of the Kaijō guys. We'd talked about this. What was going to happen. Our full court strategy.

Just when I was about to run into this brunet, who's by the way been yelling ever since we came about how pumped up he's for this game, I shuffled to the left and avoided collapsing with him, and ran towards their basket. _Man this is great, your move now, blue-haired mo.. _I didn't even finish my own thoughts, before I had the ball in my hands. So our little scheme worked out just perfect.

I dribbled for a few steps, before jumping up in the air. _Take this, Kaijō bastards. _My mind was racing as I flew towards the basket. Only one thing was on my mind. _Ball. Ball. Ball. Ball. _I felt the rim at my palm, and automatically grabbed it, like a real baller.

I hanged in the basket for a second, and was just about to let it go, when I heard a crack and was falling down. With the basket. I could hear the outburst around, and I was just like hell yeah, that's my shit yo dealing with. _Hm, this thing is bigger than I thought, though. _I pulled the thing up and realized I could fit my head through. Probably even both mine and Kuroko's head at the same time!

"Sorry, it seems like we have broken the basket.." Kuroko started apologizing, still with his Kuroko expression. _He gotta teach me how to pull that off. _I shook my head again, returning to reality. "Yeah, sorry, would you mind if we use the other half of the court?" I asked, but my mind was somewhere else. _Do you think I might be able to keep it as a souvenir? _

* * *

**okay so dis is chapter 3 of my lyf at Seirin. pls fav and review and all dat stuff, bc dat would be cool just liek me. lolz **

**xoxo ****kagami 'cool_boyz_17' taiga**


End file.
